regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife 2: Episode 17
Recap There is words the Eastern Duchy Lords are publically demanding the return of their solders form the west to the King. The Westerners are finding these demands unreasonable and cowardly. Before the Caravan leaves Waadsworth, Luther puts in an order for some mercenaries. Arthur orders another sabre. Thursday, 24th March, 56 AoS Marcella Thorne aks Ginger's funeral is taking place. One heads of other major families don't attend. After the Funeral, Countess Lorwind talks with Luther. The Countess gives her condolences to the family, and thanks them for all the help they have given the town of late. The Countess said her Aunt, Kel Lorwind, who took some people off to fight the Hydra some years ago. Kel Lorwind never returned, along with a Horn of Blasting, a family heirloom. The Hydra Head Taxidermy doesn't turn out that well. Luther has some Hydra Fang Daggers made. Wednesday, 5th April, 56 AoS Luther, Arthur, and Kel Reginald have finished healing up. While resting Luther is able to read 45% of one of the books form the Lighthouse. It is a book about Gestures and Vocal Training. Luther tries doing some of the exercises from the book without really knowing what they mean. Kel Reginald gets to work trying to find new members of the Milita. Luther has new tabards made up with 8 roses on them to represent their battle against the Hydra. Arthur talks with Luther in private in Luther's room. Arthur wants to hunt down the crab that killed Stefan in Nixon. Arthur thinks it is a fine idea, but they need something else to do in the town. Lord William Thorne, who is drunk, suggests going after the Horn of Blasting. Luther has no idea how to find the Hydra's Lair in the swamp. Arthur suggests asking the muckers. Luther finds his wife, Clara, and talks about the importance about having a child. Clara is pleased, since she had wanted that for the last few years. Later, Luther and Arthur go looking for Muckers to ask about the Hydra Den. A woman near the bar waves Luther over. The rumor is it lairs near to the foothills, not in the middle of the swamp. The Mucker also warns of the dead raising to life as zombies in the swamp, including any of the Militia the left behind in the swamp as well as the Hydra. The Mucker also saw the Moss Man a few weeks ago at the edge of the Thornwood near the destroyed road. Thursday, 6th April, 56 AoS Luther and Arthur get the 2 Milita, Anas & Jacob, and head out into the swamp to look for the Moss Man. Along the way Luther spots a poisonous plant, so he collects it to replant in the Green House back at the Estate. The party get to the edge of the Thornwood and hear the sound of a giant toad coming from the swamp to the North-East. Arthur goes to investigate and it is a Bullywug in heavy clothes on top of a Giant Beetle. The Bullywug greets Arthur. Arthur calls Luther over. The Bullywug calls himself "Trader". Luther looks at Trader's wares, and takes interest in the cobra snakes & Alexandrite gems. Trader asks for a steel sword trade 2 gems or for 6 Cobras. Luther agrees and makes the trade. Arthur asks about the Hydra's lair, and is told it is to the East, near the "Earth". Trader says he will lead the way to the lair in exchange for a crossbow, Luther agrees. The party follow after. Later into the day the party make camp. During Luther's watch in the night, he spots at least 6 Goblins on their way towards the camp. The party defend themselves as the goblins attack. The party fight with the golbins as 3 more goblins come out of the water. Anas is knocked out. The fight goes back and forth, with several goblins being killed before Trade riding his giant beetle charges into the Goblins, killing one outright. The Goblins retreat. Luther & Arthur kills a retreating Goblin each. The 3 goblins left alive flee. Jacob patches up Anas, Trader helps with healing with Anas. Friday, 7th April, 56 AoS The group keep going on the way to the Hydra Nest. Halfway into the day, Trader, points at a valley between two hills and says "Home". Trader then leaves. Luther gives him a gift of a dagger. Trader says they'll meet in 5 days. Arthur see the Hydra Tracks. They follow the tracks and in late afternoon they arrives at a massive cave, with a lot of birds, mostly swifts, swarming over the cave entrance. A creek is flowing out of the cave. Luther stripes down and scouts ahead into the cave alone. He comes across a chamber full of hundreds of bones. Some human, some goblin. Luther goes back to the party, reports in, and gets dressed back in his armor. Luther and Arthur head inside, Anas & Jacob say outside. Luther and Arthur looks for treasure. They some some goods, some whisky and a horn that could be the horn of blasting. They also find some ruined Plate-Mail Chest-Plate. The two keep searching the cave. They get to a cliff where there is a waterfall, and Luther wants to to climb it. Luther strips off his armor and climbs up to investigate but finds nothing. The party regroup outside the cave. Luther then tries to use the horn against the birds above the cave mouth, but it doesn't work. The party head towards the Tuk-Tuk Mountains. They make camp as the sun sets. Luther spots a long scaly creature to the east a mile away. It dips back into the swamp as Luther keeps watching. Saturday, 8th April, 56 AoS The party travel to the mountains without incident. Luther collects 3 1-pound rock samples for Cousin Maximilian. The party start heading southwards, taking a long route to avoid the monster Luther saw last night. Near the end of the day Luther spots a group of 20 goblins. The goblins look unarmed and run away from the party. Sunday, 9th April, 56 AoS Anas dies overnight. The party keep travelling, avoiding the giant slug. Luther has the party push on overnight, and party push onward towards Waadsworth. In the dark, some shambling humanoids can be seen. The party rush away on horseback. The humanoids disappear once they get a distance away. The party get back in town late a night. Experience 878 exp each Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes